


Writing Idea

by Milantiger



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milantiger/pseuds/Milantiger
Summary: Eliza and John talk about the emails they have been getting from Alex.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, John Laurens & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Kudos: 4





	Writing Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I have to apologize for my english, it's not my first language. Because of that I am not writing this story, I am just getting this Idea out of my head.

So John and Alex were childhood friends but John has to move away. They still keep in contact through emails .   
In his new Home John meet's the Schuyler Sisters and becomes good friends with Peggy. Meanwhile Eliza and Alex become penpals, maybe because of a school project .

One day Eliza get's a letter while John is there. Eliza is interrupting Peggy, John and Angelica braiding each others hair, to read the letter to her sisters.   
She even explains to John who Alex is. John hears the letter and says that that sounds like Alex.   
The Sisters freak out when they hear that John knows Alex and as proof John reads some of the emails he and Alex wrote eachother.k

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think anyone will actually write this but if you did please message me.
> 
> By


End file.
